Currently, for products (e.g., cigarettes, A/V boxes) wrapped with biaxial oriented polypropylene (BOPP) heat sealing films, the outermost layer of film will be scraped and became less transparent under friction with foreign matters, which has a strong impact on appearance of middle and high level products wrapped in boxes. To solve above problem, specialists in domestic and overseas flexible packing industry has achieve some improvement on scraping prevention for films through years of study and experimentation; however, due to limitation of production techniques (e.g., drying techniques), though fogging and scraping problems on wrapping films resulted from friction are reduced to some extend, above problem hasn't be solved substantially.